1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices having media feed mechanisms and more particularly to a media feed mechanism having adjustable trays allowing for different media feedpath configurations depending upon a user's desired feedpath layout.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers and all-in-one devices, which are commonly known, generally utilize a media input tray and a media output tray defining start and end points, respectively of a media feedpath. The devices usually come in either of two configurations. In one configuration the media feedpath is generally U-shaped or C-shaped with a media input tray above or below the media output tray. The U-shaped device generally positions the input media tray and output media tray at the front of the device. Alternatively, an L-shaped paper path may be utilized wherein an input tray may be located at the rear of a printer and is generally upwardly directed while the media output or exit tray extends horizontally from the front of the device, thereby defining the L-shaped feedpath. The feedpath configurations are generally fixed because the trays may not be moved.
One problem with existing print devices and media feeding peripheral is that they utilize critical workspace on a user's desk or office furniture. Due to workspace limitations, it would be desirable to allow users to orient or configure the media trays in such a way that minimizes use of desktop space and best fits the constraints of their work area. Such adjustability of configuration would allow the user to place the printer or all-in-one device into their workspace with greater ease providing greater freedom and flexibility in print device usage.